Past Secrets
by surferchick113
Summary: Rosalie has a secret that she did not remember until one day she comes across something that blows her mind. The story starts in the past and a few chaps in jumps to the present time.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own any of the Twilight characters…I wish! PLEASE review after reading this!! Please keep it to friendly constructive criticism! **_

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hale! It is a girl."

The doctor handed Ruth and George Hale their newborn daughter.

"Did you pick out a name yet?" The doctor asked. His brown hair brushed the side of his face, touching his eyebrows.

"We were thinking about naming her Rosalie," Ruth answered. Her voice was full of pride and love. Their newborn daughter would be their sunshine and joy for the next 18 years.

**6 years later in 1921 **

_Rosalie POV_

"Rosalie! Rosalie! Where are you dear?" I heard my mother call from the bottom of the steps. I quickly peeked at myself in the mirror to make sure that the red bow that tied my blonde hair out of my face was still there.

"Rosalie!" My mother's voice boomed around the house. I could tell that she was becoming impatient. I hopped joyfully down the steps toward my mother.

"Rosalie dear," my mother exclaimed, "You don't want to be late for your first day of school!"

I surely did not want to be late. I had to make a good impression on my teacher, so my mother picked out my favorite peach dress that had flowers dotted in random places.

In one swift motion, my mother picked me up and carried me out to our 2 year old Ford car. My mommy and daddy loved to drive me around town in it. When my mom went to the shore, she would take me because every time we went, people would compliment on how pretty I looked, and that made mom and dad feel happy and proud to have me.

"Here we are Rosalie," Mom commented.

"Mommy I don't wanna go in! I am scared!"

"I will come in with you dear if it makes you feel any better."

I just shook my head and I felt my eyes welling up and tears would soon fall out.

"Mommy!" I cried, "I don't want to go in!"

"Rosalie," My mother said sternly, "do not make a scene. Let's go."

She pulled me, unwillingly, out of the car and carried me through the doors to the schoolhouse. When we entered the classroom, she sat me down next to a girl in pigtails with black hair and yellow ribbons.

"I have to go now Rosalie, you will be fine."

She gave me a hug and left me. I started to cry again, and the girl next to me pulled a handkerchief out of the pocket in her dress and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I took it and wiped my eyes and nose.

"I am Vera," the girl held out one of her hands. I did not know what to do. Should I shake it or just stare?

"I'm Rosalie Hale," I replied and shook her hand. She was obviously lower in the middle class than I was, but I did not care, she was nice. The day went by fast and before I knew it, my mother was back through the schoolhouse doors ready to pick me up.

After we left the schoolhouse and got into the car to drive home Mom decided to strike up a conversation.

"So my dear, how was your first day of school? Did you make any friends?"

"Yup," I replied back. My two front teeth were missing for two days now so it was still hard to talk normally. "I met this nice girl and her name is Vera. We are the best friends in the whole wide world."

"That is sort of hard because you just met her today."

I just shrugged and something on the street took my attention away from the conversation. A puppy had jumped in front of the car a couple of feet away. My mom slammed on the breaks, just missing the puppy. Dust flew everywhere. California had very dusty roads; they did not have stone or even cobblestone streets yet. As soon as we stopped, I jumped out of the car to see if the puppy was alright.

"Rosalie," my mother yelled, "stay away from that thing, it is a stray!"

I ignored her for the first time. I picked the small puppy up. It was shaking in my arms.

"Can I keep it Mom?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

My mother sighed, "We will see what your father has to say when he gets home from the bank. If he says you cannot keep it then we will throw it out on the streets."

"Thank you Mommy!" I gave her a big hug. She was getting fat because she said that I would have a baby brother or sister in 6 months! I was really happy because I could be a big sister.

When we got home I went to go give my new puppy a bath. While I was washing the brown floppy eared puppy, I wondered what I should name it. I also wondered if it was a girl or boy.

"Mommy," I yelled downstairs after I dried off the once dust infested dog.

"Is everything all right? Did that mutt hurt you?" My mom raced up the stairs, her yellow sundress flying around her knees.

"No. I just wanted to know if it was a boy or girl."

My mother checked the foot of the dog, I think. I don't know how you can tell by its foot, but I guess my mom is really good at those kinds of things.

"It is a girl." My mom said after a quick look at its foot. "What are you going to name her?"

"Lucy!"

"That is a wonderful name," my mother said.

At that moment, there was a loud smash from downstairs. Someone was in our house…

_**Please review and I will have the next chapter up soon! I hope you like this story so far. I have ideas for future chapters, but if you all don't like this story I will stop writing it. **_


	2. Bruised

I don't own any of the Twilight series characters

_**I don't own any of the Twilight series characters.**_

The loud crash resulted in screams from my mom and I. Our house did not have a telephone so we could not call my father to come and help us out.

"Mommy," I cried.

"Hurry Rosalie, go into the closet and take Lucy with you." My mother whispered quickly. I ran toward the closet but Lucy would not follow me.

"Lucy," I screamed. She ran downstairs toward the unwanted visitor.

"Rosalie," my mother yelled, "get back into the closet."

I ignored her and ran downstairs to get Lucy. My mother ran down the steps to get me to bring me back to the closet.

When I jumped off the last step I saw the man that had broken into our house. He was wearing jean overalls and a straw hat. Lucy was barking madly at him. She nipped at the cuffs of his overalls making him yell in fright. My mother was glued to the spot just looking at Lucy freak the man out. Suddenly the man took out a club and I ran toward Lucy to protect her from the man. Just as I was pulling Lucy off the scary man's overalls, the man's club met my head with a loud smack. Everything around me turned black.

A few days later, I awoke with a huge knot on the side of my head. It felt hot and strained. Next to me I saw a table with medicine and medical cleaning supplies.

"Well Rosalie, you are finally awake." I looked up and saw a man with a stethoscope around his neck.

"Where is Lucy?" I questioned the doctor.

He laughed a smooth and deep laugh, "look by your feet. She has not left you since I cleaned you up and allowed your parents to see you."

"Where is my mommy?"

"She will be coming up soon. She had to make lunch for your father before he left for the bank."

"Did Vera come?" I asked.

"No," the doctor said, "I won't let visitors in just yet, only family."

"When can I go back to school?"

"I think in a few days. It depends on how you are feeling."

Lucy had noticed that I was awake and climbed up next to me with her tail wagging and licked my face. Her tongue tickled my cheek, and I let out a small giggle.

The next few days were boring, there was nothing to do but lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. My mother would only let me set foot out of my bed if I had to go to the restroom.

-4 days later-

I woke up with a smile on my face. Today I could go back to school and tell Vera what had happened after my first day in school. When I sat down next to Vera I quickly filled her in on what had happened.

The school year had gone by fast, every morning Vera and I would exchange stories or laugh at each other's jokes.

Before I knew it I was going into 10th grade. Vera and I had a strong friendship. I had never been jealous of Vera before, but on the second day in 10th grade, Ronald asked her out. I was not allowed to date just any boy because my parents thought I deserved better than any boy that went to my high school.

_**Sorry for being so short, I sort of had a mental block and no good ideas were coming. I have a great idea for the next chapter though! It is something you will NEVER see coming! PLEASE review!! Please don't make me beg on my hands and knees!**_

_**-Amber**_


End file.
